Accidents Happen
by LnZ98
Summary: Sometimes accidents happen, some are good and some are bad. Not much of a summary but just read it and you can decide if you like it or not :3 K rating, might change if necessary. Eren X Levi, yaoi, nothing full on but if there was well then we would let ya know.
1. Chapter 1

**this is a fanfic written by my friend and I, though shes the one doing the majority of it i help her out with ideas when she is stuck :P  
****anyway we hope you enjoy this story we wrote!**

* * *

Eren's heavy breathing filled the air as Rivaille's coarse voice yelled out to him once again. "Keep running, Jaeger" Levi glanced at Eren's heaving body as he struggled to climb up the last hill. Eren gasped in as much air as he could manage, in hopes to satisfy the hot tightness in his chest. Levi looked out at the wall to see the sun, disappearing behind it, leaving a warm glow in its wake.

"Hurry up, brat. Everyone's already finished the course." Levi mocked. Eren's legs burned, and his aching thighs begged for a break. Levi's eyes were drawn to Eren's torso, his sweaty clothes clinging to his body. He quickly looked away, muttering something incoherent. Eren staggered over. "D-Done, C-Corporal!" He saluted tiredly, his muscles barely kept him up, his legs shaking slightly.

"Good, ill escort you to your room-..." Before he could finish, Eren's knees buckled. Levi caught his arm lightning fast before he hit the ground. "...Brat" Levi pulled Eren's arm over his shoulders, supporting Eren's weight. "W-what are y-you...?" Eren looked up at Levi with curiosity.

"Just try to walk" Levi kept his eyes straight ahead, aware of the toned boy that was pressed against him. Eren managed to contain his blush. Rivaille's strong hands were the only thing keeping him upright.

Levi almost dragged Eren to his room in the basement. Eren was thankful for the absence of lights, or someone might have seen them. Levi threw Eren onto his bed, not being so caring anymore. Levi's warm body was no longer pressed up against Eren's, and he felt a pang of disappointment, but he quickly shrugged it off.

"T-thank you" Eren tried to withhold any dignity that still remained. Levi looked at him with the same sparing look he always gave him. "Next time, I expect you to complete the course first." 'Caring' Levi was LONG gone. Eren nodded firmly. Standing up with shaky legs to salute. "Jaeger, you're still so weak-" before the words were out of Rivaille's mouth, Eren's legs gave way. Quickly, and without thinking, Eren grabbed for the closest object. Which was an unimpressed Rivaille.

Eren's hand grabbed a hold of Levi's jacket, and being off guard resulted in Levi being sent crashing, to the floor on top of Eren.

The room was silent except for Levi's heavy breathing, which tickled Eren's cheek, causing him to flinch. It only took a second for Eren to realise Levi's lips were against his own.

Levi's head spun. He scrambled to his feet as fast as he could, trying to regain his composure.

Eren's lips tingled. His body feeling alive with excitement. Did that really just happen..? Levi stood in utter shock. His feet were cemented to the ground. He covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes showing emotion for once. But Eren couldn't make sense of Rivaille's expression. "C-Corporal, I-I'm so -" Levi cut him off by turning his heel, and sprinting up the stairs, taking two at a time.

Eren felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Emptiness hollowed out his heart, leaving him feeling numb. He wasn't sure if it was embarrassment, excitement or thrills, but he didn't get a wink of sleep that night.

Even at 2 am, Eren could still feel Rivaille's lips against his. Yawning, he tried to work out the mixed feelings he was getting, and convinced himself to come to the conclusion that "I'm not gay"

"I'm not gay" Levi repeated to himself which felt like the millionth time since 'it' happened. He pulled on his boots and tightened them. He had tried his best to get over what happened, to pretend it didn't happen. He cursed quietly.

"I bet Eren's already forgotten about it..." Levi traced his bottom lip with his index finger lightly, looking outside.

He bit his lip slightly, for a second, just a second; he let his imagination run wild: Eren, Eren kissing him, Eren taking his shirt off, Eren lying on his bed...

"I'm not gay!" Rivaille interrupted his own thoughts loudly.

Eren sat down at the breakfast table, and ate in silence whilst the others talked quietly amongst themselves.

Petra noticed Eren first. "Morning, Eren." Eren snapped out of his daze. "Hm?...oh, good morning Petra" She easily noticed his sour attitude. "What's wrong then?" Eren gritted his teeth, staring down at the table as he did so. "I'm just not hungry"

Levi appeared in the doorway, but Eren failed to see him.

"I'm going down to the training grounds...to...train" Eren gathered up all his things and turned and saw Rivaille watching him. Their eyes met for a brief moment until they both looked away silently, this single action created a heavy tension in the room.

Eren quietly excused himself before pushing past Levi and disappearing off to the training ground

Levi stood in the doorway for a while until he joined everyone else at the table.

They were all staring at him. But he resumed his normal schedule. "What was that about?" Petra dared. "Nothing" Levi said no more, and he gave off an aura that said "don't question further". So they didn't. ~ Eren stood in the high branches of a tree. He was leaning on it, his head faced down. "How can I face him again?" Eren let out a heavy sigh. "This is crazy, it was just an accident...so why am I over thinking this?" Levi landed behind him, silently. He was about to scold him for not training, but Eren kept talking to himself. "Do I have feelings for him? Is that it?" Levi's eyes widened slightly.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he let Eren finish. "I'm not gay! I can't be! I like girls. Don't I?!" Levi was speechless, though he managed to find his voice "Jaeger.."

* * *

**Cliffhanger~ haha not really but we hope you enjoyed this and we will update once more is written! :D  
reviews would be great please :3 Stay tuned till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! we're back with chapter 2! hope you enjoy the story  
and also we just realized we didn't put the disclaimer =.='**

**disclaimer: we don't own any of the characters of Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on titan, just the plot of the story is ours.**

* * *

Eren spun around to face Rivaille. His mouth hung open. "C-corporal! Y-you didn't hear that, did you?" Levi decided it was best to play dumb. "Hear what?" Relief washed over Eren. "Oh...nothing." "Then get back to training, brat." Eren nodded and used his maneuver gear to get him down to the training ground. Levi watched him with needy eyes. Could that brat really feel like that for me?

It's now late afternoon and Eren is drenched in sweat. Levi worked him to his limit. Which was his intention. Eren's clothes stuck to his skin and Levi could trace the contours of his body if he wanted to. And he did want to. Bad. Levi snapped himself out it. What was he thinking about?! It definitely wasn't normal. Levi couldn't stand it, he quickly turned and retreated to their hideout. It didn't take long for Eren to notice. "Corporal?" Eren sprinted after him.

Levi gritted his teeth together. "Dammit, Jaeger" he muttered to himself. Eren grabbed Levi's shoulder with a bit too much force, and in the process, he knocked them both off balance. "Jaeger!" Levi and Eren fell, and to their dismay, into a shallow pond.  
Eren gasped at the shock of the cold water saturating his clothes. Levi death glared at him. "Brat!" Levi trudged out if the pond, water pouring off him. Eren soon followed. "We can't go back like this! By the time we get back it'll be dark and cold!" Levi scolded Eren.

"S-sorry sir" Levi just sighed "well it's best we dry our clothes before we get back, I don't want to catch a cold." So then Levi started a fire, Eren watched wordlessly as Levi started to peel off his soaked uniform. "C-Corporal?" Levi pulled his shirt over his head and looked at him. "What?" Eren's heart was beating fast. "Nothing...never mind.." Eren hesitated before peeling off his shirt too. Levi sneaked a peak out of the corner of his eye. He realised then how badly he wanted to kiss him, to touch him... He dragged his eyes away from Eren and started to unbuckle his pants. Eren sat already undressed, just in his boxers. He felt exposed to the eyes of his Superior...it gave him tingles up his back.

Little did he know, Levi was drinking in the site, but was stealthy about it. Levi pulled his pants off, and hung all their clothes over a tree branch. Eren watched Levi as he reached up to hang their clothes up. His arms flexed and the muscles in his back tensed. Eren looked down at the fire in front of him when Levi turned back around. Levi sat on the opposite side of the fire. The only thing that separated them was the flaming, flickering heat. It soon got dark, and they were still soaked. Levi went and grabbed a sheet off of the clothes line, that they had made out of some fallen branches and sat next to Eren and put it around both if them.

"Tell anyone and I will personally rip you in two" Levi stared at the fire with the same expression as always. "Okay" Eren couldn't ignore the feeling of Rivaille's left arm and leg pressing up against his right arm and leg. Levi was slightly warmer, and Eren fought the urge to wrap his arms around him. "This is all your fault, brat" Levi stated flatly. "W-what?" "Nothing" "Tell me!" "It's nothing" Levi was getting a kick out of this. "Corporal!" Eren whined. Levi chuckled silently to himself.

Birds tweeting woke up Levi. His right shoulder was weighted down by warmth. he peered down to inspect his restraint. He was met with Eren's hair. His breath catching in his throat, Levi stayed perfectly still, as to not wake the exhausted trainee laying on his on his shoulder.

Levi couldn't resist he urge to touch him, so with a shaky hand, he ran his fingers through his trainees soft, silky hair. Eren stirred, so Levi pulled his hand back, as if touching fire. Eren slowly looked up at him. "C-Corporal" Levi opened his mouth to say something, but the whinnying of a horse snapped them out o their tense mood. Levi looked up to see Hanji, chuckling. "Well, well, well"

"Hanji.." Eren breathed Levi was quick to throw Eren off. "And that's how you throw a surprise attack off" Levi was hoping his 'pretend training' worked. "Your technique is a bit off" Hanji commented. "Come on, everyone was worried about you, lets go" Eren couldn't ignore the pain ripping through his chest at what the Corporal had done. "He must be so embarrassed of me right now.." Eren thought.

* * *

**Taadaa~ chapter 2 :D hopefully we will be able to update soon, also reviews would be nice as it lets us know if you're enjoying the story :D**

**anyway thanks heaps for reading!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! heres chapter 3 and we hope you all enjoy it :3**

**disclaimer: we don't own any of the characters of Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on titan, just the plot of the story is ours.**

* * *

Eren strode into the oddly quiet mess hall for breakfast the same morning. He started walking over to the table in which his comrades were seated, and noticed that Gunther hushed him when he approached.

Eren sat and fixed himself a bowl of breakfast. As he lifted his spoon to his mouth, Gunther spoke up. "So, how was yours and Levi's sex training session?" He teased, a smirk playing on his lips as he waited for his remark to sink in.

Eren spat his food everywhere. "W-what!?" "Hanji told us all" Gunther laughed, and Petra tried her best not to laugh.

"N-No! It wasn't like that!" Eren defended himself, and more or less, his Corporal too. "Then what was it like?" Gunther chewed his food noisily. "Nothing even happened…" Eren felt his cheeks redden. "Oh really?" "Yes" "Then why did Hanji tell us you guys were almost naked, wrapped in a blanket together!" Gunther fought back a laugh. Eren opened his mouth to explain, but couldn't find the right words to explain the situation. He sighed.

"It was a completely innocent situation…" Eren tried one last time, and Petra looked up at him.

"It's okay Eren, we just didn't know you were gay, that's all" Petra's words made him freeze.

"I'm not gay!" He could feel his chest get hot, "None of you really know what happened!" Eren walked out briskly, his eyes burning. He quickly retreated to his room, where he lay on his bed.

"It's okay Eren, we just didn't know you were gay, that's all" Petra's words stuck in his mind like glue. "But I'm not gay…" he repeated to himself for what felt like the millionth time. "O-Or am I?" Eren argued back and forth inside his head, questioning his sexuality.

"Would I rather Levi...o-or...or a girl?" He found himself oddly drawn to Levi more than any girl. Eren's eyes opened quickly, and his breathing quickened. "Maybe…" He thought. Thousands of obscene pictures of Levi flashed through his mind at once.

Petra walked down the echoing halls to Levi's bedroom. She had to find out for herself, if what she heard was actually true…

She knocked sharply and the door swung open, to reveal Levi, almost glaring. "Yes?" His voice was cold, and his jaw clenched, obviously he wanted to be alone. "I...just wanted to talk to you" "If it's about what Hanji said, then I'm not interested" He made a move to close the door, but Petra caught it just in time. "Levi!" It was the first time Petra addressed the Corporal as such. Levi sighed and opened the door again, ushering her in and not bothering to close the door completely.

"Is it true...about you and Eren-" He cut her off. "We didn't get intimate or anything as such, it was purely for survival, nothing more" His blank face not showing any emotion. "Oh" "Why do you care, Petra?" He stared at her.

Eren was walking up to Levi's room, an arm full of papers in his hands. Hanji had given him the task of bringing them all to the Corporal. But Eren didn't mind...he was actually kind of excited about seeing him. Levi gave him butterflies just by thinking about him. Eren stopped outside his door when he heard voices, the door hung open slightly, the light peering out into the hallway.

"Because I love you, Levi!" Petra confessed. Levi's jaw clenched as Petra's confession sunk in. Eren stood next the door. He'd heard the confession. Petra's confession! His arms suddenly gave way and he dropped the massive amounts of paper onto the floor, and he ran. As fast as he possibly could do his room, leaving the paper strewn all over the floor.

Levi's head snapped towards the door where the sound came from. But Petra quickly took over his attention again. "And I know you don't feel the same, and that's okay." Levi's shocked expression wasn't surprising. "I know who already has your heart...its Eren, and even if you aren't brave enough to admit it, I know it's true" Petra smiled up at him slightly. "And I support you, as long as I'm a member of your squad, Corporal" Levi let a hint of a smile escape, but only for a second before Hanji walked in.

"Huh? What are you guys doing? Rivaille, didn't you get the paperwork with the research? I've a new theory on-" "What paperwork, Hanji?" Levi pursed his lips, as he cut her off. "The paperwork Jaeger was supposed to hand to you-" The dropped papers then caught her eye.

"Hm, that's odd" Hanji scratched her head, "The papers are here, but where's Eren?" Levi walked quickly over to her, looking at all the papers and realizing what must have happened.

"Brat" He broke out into a slow sprint after what he assumed was the retreat path Eren took. Hanji called out after him, but he didn't pay attention to what she said.

He turned a corner and saw Eren talking to Armin, and quickly retreated back around the corner, out of sight.

His heart beat raced in his ears and he allowed himself to catch his breath. "What am I doing? Am I really running after this brat?" He thought to himself. Levi sighed and walked back to his room.

He was met with Hanji snickering. "You ran after him!" "I did not!" Levi shot back.

"You did, it was so romantic!" Hanji swooned. Levi rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, we all know it's not tr-" Hanji cut him off. "Oh, just accept the fact that you love him!" She snapped, impatiently. For the first time, Hanji and Petra watched as redness slowly creeped into Levi's cheeks.

"That's absurd! Back to your post, Hanji! You too, Petra" Levi ordered. "Not until you accept who you are, Corporal, you're just kidding yourself" Petra added in.

The corporal sighed and stared down at the floor. "It's just not me, not my style." He admitted, "I'd be treated differently, I'd never be taken seriously"

"Is that really worth loosing Eren?" Petra sighed. "Losing him? I never had him in the first place; the brat probably hates me for all the training I put him through…" Levi was basically just arguing with himself, his feelings.

"Corporal, just accept the fact that you're totally in love with Eren! Aha!" Hanji slapped him on the back, laughing. But she was right.

Levi couldn't deny the feelings he had for Eren.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, really hope you enjoyed! reviews would be nice as it lets us know you're enjoying our story ^_^  
anyway until chapter 4~**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! we're back with chapter 4! anyways~ enjoy**

**disclaimer: we don't own any of the characters of Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on titan, just the plot of the story is ours.**

* * *

Later after all the excitement and nagging from Hanji died down, Levi retired to his room. He started marking work and going over his map, but Hanji interrupted him once again.

"Corporal?" "Yes, Hanji? Can't you see I'm busy?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fore finger and thumb.

"I just wanted to get permission for some experiments on Eren" she chuckled. Levi held out his hand for the papers, in which she eagerly threw at him. He barely looked over them before agreeing. "Fine" he handed them back to her. He continued to go over his map again, but realised Hanji was still at the foot of his desk.

He glared up at her now with impatience. "What?" Hanji giggled before passing him something brightly covered and running out. He glanced down to the object in his hand, to find a...

Levi blushed deep red, for what he was holding was a gay pornography magazine! Hanji had given him gay porn!

Levi's eyes were glued to the magazine. The cover displayed 2 boys who were...Levi looked around quickly, as where to hide it! He settled for under his mattress, and silently freaked out. "What the-! Why would she-?!" He managed to squeak.

He sat on his bed for a little while, pondering what he should do. His clammy hands together at his knees. "J-just...one peak won't hurt..." He convinced himself.

He slowly picked up the mattress and retrieved the magazine. He sat on his bed and slowly put the magazine next to him and took a big breath. "Don't chicken out...you've killed heaps of titans...why should a silt magazine scare you now?" He gave himself a bit of a pep talk before opening up the book.

He was slightly relieved when it was only the contents. He flipped another page, and his stomach flipped.

He flipped another, and another until he was at the end of the magazine. His heart was racing and his breathing uneven. He quickly hid the secret dirty pleasure and wasn't so mad at Hanji anymore.

"Clean my office, and make sure it's completely clean, understand brat?" Levi gave out his orders. "Yes sir!" Eren saluted. The corporal walked out. Eren set to work, cleaning it from top to bottom. And it wasn't long before he realised he was done. Sitting down into a chair, he wondered if there was anything else he could do?

He looked over to the door that connected Levi's room and office. He got up and walked into the bed room, closing the door behind him quietly.

He looked around and didn't see much of a mess, but the corporals bed. It was unkempt. Eren set to work taking off all the sheets to wash them. When he lifted the mattress slightly to take off the bottom sheet, something colourful caught his eye.

He picked it up before realising what it was. Porn! Levi's porn?! LEVI HAS PORN?! Eren was staring down at the magazine, not truly believing it.

He could see it had been read, as the bottom of the pages were creased slightly.

His mouth hung open. "Corporal Rivaille's gay?!" He exclaimed. Suddenly the door slammed open, to reveal Levi, in just a towel. Just. A. Fucking. Towel. Eren studied the Corporal's toned chest, as if for seeing it for the very first time. But it wasn't the first time. Eren looked up at Levi's face now.

Levi saw what was in his hand, and so he went up and kicked Eren, right in the stomach. "Brat! What are you soon going through my stuff!" Levi tried to hide the utter horror on his face. "I-I'm sorry corporal" Eren spluttered. "T-this isn't even mine!" Levi grabbed the magazine back quickly, trying to create himself a cover story. "Then what is it doing in your room?" Eren gathered himself and stood, staring down slightly at the corporal.

Levi blushed a bit, not able to look at him. "Brat! I ask the questions around here! Dismissed!" Eren nodded quickly and went to go, but as he brushed past Levi, a buckle on his boot got caught on Levi's towel.

Eren however didn't notice this and continued walking causing the towel to come undone and fall to the ground, leaving Levi completely exposed. "JAEGER!" Levi shouted, not able to cover himself before Eren saw. He saw everything.

He quickly covered his eyes like a child. "I'm sorry!" "Get out!" "Yes sir!" Eren managed to find his way out, and run to his room.

Levi picked up his towel. He was embarrassed, but found a siege of electricity running through his body.

He shivered_.' No way. Could it be that BRAT made me feel like this?'_ Levi bit his lip and realised that he was a bit too excited. He refused to think Eren had turned him on, but that's where all the signs were pointed

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
reviews please? It'd be nice to know if people are enjoying our story and also  
what do you guys think will happen next? we would like to see your thoughts.  
Until chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! we're back with chapter 5! though it's a little bit different this time, before I mentioned that there are 2 of us and we write this together.  
I'm the one who uploads the fanfic and also give ideas to the writer and the other person is obviously the writer, but this time I wrote a majority of this though with alot of help from our original writer XD so if there are any errors I'm sorry, I'm not the best writer.**

* * *

Eren piled himself into training, it was around mid-day. He stood alone by the forest and he used the tree trunks as targets. He began hitting the targets, he was out by the forest because almost everyone else was occupied with other chores and no one was left for him to spar with, not that he didn't mind, in fact he was glad it left him with time to himself. He felt so...confused. Confused about himself. His sexuality. About Levi.

He shook his head. _'No. I came down here to forget all of that._' He thought as he hit another target. So many things had happened in just a short period of time. He had accepted his sexuality. He now accepted who he was. He was gay. But he was okay with it. The Corporal was supposedly gay as well, so he felt much better about it, that he might have a chance.

Eren stood still and wondered what the corporal was thinking, was he was feeling right at this very moment. He hoped he was thinking about him. Eren chuckled to himself. Of course he wasn't thinking about him. Why would he?

A sudden loud noise knocked Eren out of his thoughts. It was low and inhuman. A titan.

Eren stood; ready to defend himself, but no titans came. "Maybe I imagined it?" He thought aloud but he didn't lower his guard. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Levi accompanied by Hanji standing there, looking out to the distance. "Did you hear it too?" Eren gave a sharp nod. "I'll go back and get everyone on high alert" But before Levi could turn to leave, a small cluster of about 5 titans came running out of the trees and into the field. You could see how excited Hanji was as she was jumping up and down flailing her arms around. "Shit!" Levi cursed. Knowing it was too late to head back to warn the others, he and Hanji used their maneuver gear to land on a high branch of a tree. "Ready yourself, brat" Eren nodded and followed them.

The first titan was faster than the rest. The corporal saw his chance and swung down skillfully, and cut the nape of the neck. His sharp strike stopped it in its tracks and it collapsed to the ground already starting to decay.

Levi swung down to make another attack on another approaching Titan, when his maneuver gear malfunctioned. He spiraled to the forest floor, and landed hard on his left arm with a snap, Levi whimpered as he knew it was surely broken. The titan peered down at the vulnerable corporal and picked him up slowly. Hanji was too occupied with tormenting one of the 10m class titan to notice.

Though Eren was quick to notice the dilemma Levi was in. "No!" Biting into his hand with brute force, he transformed.

Levi looked at the titan with half closed eyes. The titans grip was suffocating as it crushed his gear. 'I'm going to die…' This was his only thought.

Eren roared out and charged towards the titan with a growl. It was only a 7m class so Eren had no trouble ripping his head from him body and thus destroying the nape of the neck as well.

As the body fell to the ground, the grip it had on Levi slacked and Levi began falling to the ground, he braced for impact which would most definitely kill him, though out of nowhere Hanji came swinging in and grabbed him. "Since when did you like plummeting to the ground head first?" "Just shut it shitty glasses" Levi barked back though he was most certainly grateful to Hanji. With Hanjis help they made it to a higher up branch and Levi discarded the broken 3D maneuver gear and they watched as Eren began smashing the faces in on the remaining 2 titans.

Levi smirked slightly. "Stupid brat, always rushing into things" He said as he watched Eren, Hanji having heard what Levi said laughed, "He's certainly a hot-headed one"

But then the tables turned for the worse as a 6th titan appeared from nowhere and attacked Eren from behind. Not seeing it coming, Eren was taken down.

Both titans squirmed and fought. Levi eyes widened slightly at the sight. Though thankfully Eren saw an opening, and ended the fight, yet his titan form was wounded severely. Falling to his knees, Erens titan form collapsed to the ground and passed out.

Eren woke up to the sound of crickets, he was lying down, thus meaning his 3D gear had either melted away while he was in his titan form or that it had been removed. His head ached and his eyes refused to open. He was about to call out when he heard someone faintly speak to him.

"Brat" He could tell by the voice that it was Levi. "I had it under control! You just had to prance in there, and save the day, didn't you?" Levi spoke with Hanji chuckling in the background.

Eren managed to open one eye slightly though his vision was blurred, he tried to speak but no sound came out, Eren could hardly move, his body felt like it was on fire and his headache was getting worse by the second. He also could feel his hands missing and it was excruciatingly painful.

"Levi" Hanji said all too seriously making Levi turn his head to her waiting for her to continue "His hands aren't regenerating at all! There's something wrong!" Levi turned back to Eren to see that Hanji was correct, by now the regeneration should've begun, and that Erens face was flushed and he was sweating a lot, Levi put his right hand to his forehead, but retracted it quickly like he had been burnt.

"Shit! He's burning up! Hanji we have up get him back to the base now!" Hanji moved swiftly and picked Eren up and began running with Levi right behind her, supporting his broken arm, 'I hope no more bloody titans show up' Levi thought to himself. 'We're screwed if they do'. But thankfully no more did, it didn't take long for them to reach the base as Hanji and Levi are fast runners even still it took just under 10 minutes for them to get there, and as they ran quickly through the door, they almost running in to Petra who was walking by.

"Ah! Oh Corporal? Hanji? What's going on?" She asked then she noticed Eren on Hanjis back with missing hands. "What's wrong with Eren?! Where are his hands?!" "No time to explain Petra" as they continued running to get to the sick room with Petra deciding to follow as well.

Eren decided to stay quiet throughout the whole trip back and inside the base, though its not like he could say anything anyway, he could tell his condition had gotten worse, before he couldn't talk but now it feels like his throat had closed up and he had a hard time breathing. He couldn't understand what was wrong, this had never happened to him before. Eren didn't know what else happened as he slipped into unconsciousness.

They finally reached the sick room, also the room where Hanji does her testing's and experiments, Petra decided to inform the others and to keep them away so they could concentrate on getting Eren back to normal. Hanji laid Eren down on one of the few beds that where there and the first this she did was apply some disinfectant to both stumps on his arms, where his hands used to be and then covered them with fresh bandages.

She also put Levi's broken arm in a sling and got back to work on tending to Eren, who was now unconscious but he was panting and his face was red and still covered with sweat. Levi didn't pay much attention to what Hanji was doing, he only caught glimpses of her running around talking aloud to herself, as he was more focused on Eren.

What seemed like eternity for Levi, which in reality was only a few hours, Erens condition was stable thanks to Hanji "I've done what I can for him now, unfortunately I can't do much until I can get some information from Eren, but he's unconscious at the moment. And I believe his hands might begin regenerating, I'm still unsure about that." Levi looked up to face Hanji "you've done great Hanji, Thanks" and with that he looked back down to Eren missing the look Hanji had on her face, Levi hardly thanked anyone, so it's understandable Hanji was shocked. The silence was broken with a knock on the door, and Petra opening it and sticking her head through the gap, not wanting to intrude.

"Uh, dinners ready if you both want to come down" "Thanks Petra, I'm starved! Let's go Levi" Hanji stated as she began walking towards Petra, though she looked over her shoulder to see that Levi hadn't moved, Hanji shrugged and dragged Petra with her to the dining hall. "Um, Hanji...Why didn't you bring Corporal? He needs to eat" Petra questioned "Pfft! Like he could eat anyway! He'd be too worried to even touch his food, it's best we leave him be" and with Hanjis statement the two walked in silence to the dining hall not that it was a very long walk anyway.

As soon as Hanji and Petra entered the dining hall, they were bombarded with questions about Eren and how Corporal was handling it. "Shut it guys! Let me get my food first" Hanji complained, so everyone backed off so the Titan fanatic could get her food. As soon as she set her plate down at one of the tables, everyone crowded around her with expecting eyes and she just sighed and began to explain.

"Well Corporal and I were going to check up on Eren, he'd been acting a bit off for a while now, so when we reached the edge of the forest where he was practicing combat, I thought he would've been practicing with his 3D maneuver gear, I mean he had it on him, that's also why we bought ours to help him. Oh maybe he was being cautious, I'll have to ask him abo-"

"Hanji just get on with it!" Auruo exclaimed and it was clearly obvious he was annoyed by Hanji getting off track. "Right sorry, anyways as we got there we heard a loud noise, it seems Eren heard it too so Corporal was going to come back here and warn everyone but it was too late as 5 titans appeared, but only one was an abnormal and Corporal killed it. He didn't even consider if I wanted a test subject, anyways I didn't see what happened I was too preoccupied with trying to get a Titan to be my test subject but I heard a loud roar and I didn't need to look to tell it was Eren."

"Since the Titan wouldn't cooperate I quickly killed it and looked over to see Corporal falling to the ground and his gear was crushed, so I went over to catch him and we landed on a higher up branch away from the titans reach, he's lucky I was paying attention otherwise he wouldn't be here; Eren was too busy smashing the faces in on the last 2 there. Too bad you guys weren't there it was hilarious!" "Hanji!" Auruo said eyebrows twitching with annoyance. "Fine I get ya already" Hanji said putting her hands up in defeat

"Back to what I was saying, after the 5 titans were gone, we were about to come down when a sixth Titan appeared and attacked Eren though he got rid of it, though after all that he was severely damaged and collapsed to the ground, Corporal and I went to the ground, with my help of course, I cut Eren out as Corporals arm was broken though I didn't know exactly whereabouts in the nape of the neck Eren was."

"So when I cut, I got both his hands and pulled him out, it also seems his gear has melted due to the heat of his Titan form. It didn't take long for Eren to wake up but when he did we hardly got any response and his hands weren't regenerating so we rushed him back here and it took a long 4 hours trying to get him back to normal, but so far he's in a stable condition I still need to treat him some more. And that's the story" Hanji said after she finished her very long explanation.

Everyone who was crowded around where in awe at what they had just heard. Hanji just sat there and started eating her food before it got cold and after a few minutes everyone went back to their tables, the only ones remaining with Hanji at the table were Gunther, Auruo, Petra and Erd. "Guys should we go visit Corporal and Eren?" Erd asked

"Guess it won't hurt for you guys to pay a visit, I have to give Eren some more medicine" Hanji said with her mouth full of the last bit of food she had on her plate, "Let's go then" as she got up from the table and began walking back to the sick room, the others soon followed.

Hanji didn't even bother knocking as she opened the door; Levi was still sitting by the bed that Eren occupied. "Any progress?" Levi just shook his head "Haven't noticed any difference" Hanji sighed as she walked into the room and went straight to the medicine cabinet and got some pills and placed them on the bedside table with a glass of water. "I'm guessing you're staying here until he wakes up?" Hanjis question was towards the Corporal who just nodded in response. "Thought so, if you're still awake when he wakes up just tell him to have one of those pills" in response she just got another nod, sighing Hanji knew she couldn't do much more so she turned to the 4 standing by the door.

"Alright guys I know you want to ask questions but now isn't the time so let's go get some sleep" Hanji stated yawning. They all exited the room with a silent click of the door, Levi stated down at Eren who was still unconscious albeit he was stirring in his bed. Levi hoped he'd wake up soon but knew that wouldn't happen, sitting on the chair beside Erens bed, Levi's eyes began getting heavy as he leaned on his good arm on the side of the bed, before he closes his eyes he feels Eren tossing a bit more but he was too tired to sit back up.

"Hurry up and wake up brat, I need you..." Levi murmurs "I-I love you" though that last sentence was laced with sleep as the Corporal finally succumbs to keep his eyes open and falls into a deep slumber. What the Corporal didn't know was when Eren began tossing was when he woke up and he heard everything Levi said, Eren was still unable to move properly and with the Corporal sleeping right beside him he thought best to make any bold movements.

Adjusting his angle he started falling back to sleep with only one thought in mind 'Is what the Corporal said true? Does he actually love me in return? Or am I just dreaming it?' Too tired to think about it Eren drifted back to sleep once again.

* * *

**Aha I forgot to mention chapter 5 was going to be a long chapter :')**

**Well? how was it? please review I'd really like opinions on how I (-not the original writer) went. Don't know when we'll update next but until next time!**


	6. Authors note

**Hey guys we don't know when we will be able to update because this was originally supposed to be a oneshot but well yeah it's not anymore.**

**So since it was supposed to be a oneshot we didn't really plan it this far ahead and we got quite a nice reply from you guys! So, in the meantime, could you either message us on deviantART (Our deviantART user is LnZ98, it wont let me post a link sorry guys) or review some ideas because we really need some. It'd be greatly appreciated thank you! Also if you want to, you can message us any requests to our deviantart as well :3 **


End file.
